This application from the University of Michigan builds upon a long-standing tradition of training graduate students and postdoctoral fellows for careers in vision research. The centerpiece of our current training efforts is the Vision Research Training Program (VRTP), which is now entering its tenth year. This formal program of education and training (1) recruits and supports candidate-level predoctoral fellows as they complete their thesis research, (2) recruits and supports postdoctoral fellows as they begin independent research careers, (3) provides a comprehensive overview of vision research through the biennial course, Fundamental Issues in Vision Research (Ophthalmology 733), (4) hosts a formal seminar series, Vision Lunch (5) provides support for trainees to attend national scientific meetings and (6) directs trainees to events and programs at the University of Michigan focused on career development. The goals of the VRTP are to provide breadth in research training to keep pace with the opportunities for independent research in vision science. Members of the Training Faculty are experienced mentors, who are well-funded, productive scientists that utilize the eye and visual system as models for basic and translational studies. The PI/PD is Dr. Peter Hitchcock, Professor of Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences and Professor of Cell and Developmental Biology. The University of Michigan is committed to diversity and strives to create academic communities that are representative of the global society. The faculty, students and staff on our campus are from all cultural, ethnic, gender, and socioeconomic backgrounds. The University values the contributions of these diverse groups, not only as they impact our scientists and teachers in- training, but also for the real potential tat their work can improve the health and welfare of traditionally underrepresented and disadvantaged populations around the world. The VRTP participates fully in initiatives at the University of Michigan to promote diversity in the biomedical sciences workforce. The University of Michigan requires the highest level of research integrity from its faculty, staff and students. ll trainees participate in a multi-tiered program that teaches responsibility in the conduct and administration of research. This program addresses each of the five essential review criteria for training in the responsible conduct of research. As evidenced by the productivity and success of our trainees, the research training accomplishments of VRTP have been outstanding. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal seeks support for a program at the University of Michigan to train graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in vision research.